Tyrone Bison
Tyrone Bison is a friend of Guile who aided him in his mission to save Akiko Arigami from Madame Lao. Overview Tyrone Bison rose from a childhood of poverty to become the Heavyweight Champion of the world for four straight years, undefeated. He even had a good shot at beating Ali's record. Bison was on the top of the world, He had everything you could want, and he wanted it all. For a kid who grew up in the Projects it was like running the Marathon and winning the Lottery several times over. However eight years ago fought with Hideo Yogashi in an exposition match in Tokyo. It was supposed to be a publicity stunt to generate interest. Bison was looking for some new challenges, there weren't any challenges left in the boxing world. The guys he fought in his last ten matches were bums. His manager said if he wanted to meet a real fighter he should head to the Orient, so Tokyo was really supposed to be just my first stopover. Then Vega's goons approached him with an offer that he didn't want any part of. Bison lost his best friend and kid brother to drugs, and those scum wanted him to help them peddle their dope. When he told them no they said he should throw the fight instead to keep their backers happy. He threw them out personally, and his manager with them, only Bison tossed him out a window with a pool underneath to break his fall. The next day Bison was in his room and getting prepped and ready when Vega shows up from out of no where. He brainwashed Bison before letting him go. Bison went into the fight with some kind of buzzing in his head, and then when things started to get rough against Hideo Yogashi he suddenly had this unbelievable urge to get down and dirty and forget all the rules of boxing. Bison bit him like they were in a Street Fight, and that's how he got himself banned from the wonderful world of professional Boxing. Next thing he know Vega is back again and makes him another offer, and Bison wind up serving Shadaloo the next few years without question. He was apart of the organization for five years as Vega’s chief enforcer until Guile and Chun-Li rescued him causing him to remember everything that happened. Since then he has been fighting Shadaloo every way he can. He, Guile, Chun-Li, and the others took care of Vega last time they met...stopped him cold, and hopefully forever. Shadaloo's another matter...that work goes on even without the monster. Personality While Bison is shown to be somewhat unintelligent he is generally a nice guy who tries to get by on his own hard work. Until Vega did a number on him making him self-centered, hot-tempered, arrogant and sadistic. Under Vega’ manipulation he possessed an insatiable urge for money and a vicious, bullying mean streak, often refusing to take responsibility for his actions. Since regaining his sanity there are some days he can't even look at himself in a mirror without thinking on what he was. Appearance Bison is a tall, heavily built and very muscular black boxer. He wears a sleeveless shirt that looks two sizes too small for his girth. His hairstyle consists of short hair in what appears to be wide cornrows. History While getting ready for the mission to save Akiko Bison and Honda were approached by Keiko and Kodachi. Initially skeptical because no one was supposed to know about the mission until Keiko informed them that she was Guile’s daughter. Upon discovering that Chun-Li was also apart of the mission along with Cammy the two questioned weather or not they should back out. Upon discovering Ranma and Ryoga sitting on the front of the boat told them to leave as they could fall overboard. Upon realizing who he was he explained to the two exactly how his boxing career was ruined. However the three were interrupted by Cammy who informed Bison that Guile wanted him to recheck the gear. Hearing that the Lao’s ship was detected far sooner then expected worried him as it was most likely a trap. When the engine suddenly stopped Bison was sent down to discover why only to discover that it was clogged with seaweed. After Lao crashed into the ship Bison woke up with all the other males where they were greeted by the Pirate herself. For the next couple hour Bison and Honda tried to bend the bars to no effect. Luckily Mousse eventually came too and let all the men out with a key he had swiped from his captive. He let them out just in time for Ranma and Ryoga to take out there Undine guards. The first person of their group that they came across was Blanka who was being diligently looked after by Lao’s crewmen much to the horror of the others. After freeing him Blanka informed them that Cammy and Chun-Li were in the next room. Honda deciding that it was his turn to knock thrust both meaty hands out and the door splintered as if struck by a battering ram. The group once again froze upon seeing Cammy and Chun-li having sex causing Bison to wish he had a camera. While he was enjoying the show Bison was surprised by how furious Guile was at seeing this. The group suddenly came to halt when they were attacked by multiarmed creature. They mangaged to fight it off until Lao arrived Bison used his fists to batter away at the tendrils that sought to ensnare their limbs and bodies. Guile’s team charged en-mass at Lao, who slammed them with a near-solid curtain of liquid, picking even the stout Honda up off his huge feet and rolling him like a bowling ball to land in a far corner. Guile’s team recovered by the time Perfume and Ukyo showed up and rushed Lao’s opposing sides while Nabiki held back and studied the Amazon's defenses. After being knocked into the wall by Blanka Lao had Bison and Honda to deal with. Honda held her still however when Bison tried to strike her he accidentally struck Honda when her body dissolved. Caught by surprise Bison was sent flying. Bison and Honda were distracted from reviving Chun-Li and Cammy, just as the fight between Lao and Neko-Nabiki touched the ceiling and it exploded upward. After everyone shook of the last of their daze the group took the opportunity to escape. Keiko led everyone to the chamber of the Dragon Orb, the source of most of the ships magic. On the way she was force to deal with a number of Undine guards. After explaining how she was doing this without activating her curse Akane was surprised that she was dispatching them temporarily. This caused Keiko to get into an argument the others as the Undine’s were her friends. Luckily it was broken up by Kodachi before anything could happen. Upon arriving at the chamber Keiko warned Bison against just walking in. Everyone followed Keiko into the chamber where she explained that no one would attack them there. Unfortunately Ryoga wanted to destroy the orb for what Lao did to Akane. Keiko was vehemently against this sparking another argument between her and everyone else who felt that Lao was evil and had to pay. After Keiko explained that destroying the orb would kill not only the many innocent people on it but them as well they agreed. Unfortunately Ryoga would not be stopped causing another argument. Surprised that after all she had been through that Keiko didn’t hate Lao. Honda and Bison wondered if she had Stockholm syndrome only for Keiko to deny it. Eventually everyone just agreed to wait the battle out. Ryoga decided to force the issue and though Keiko attempted to stop him he ended up accidentally destroying the outer layer of the orb. The magic of the orb caused everyone in the room to relive their memories. After Lao was able to fix the problem and admonish Keiko for bringing them to the chamber. To keep them from further causing trouble Lao used her abilities to trap them all in cages. Guile found himself in a cage alongside Keiko and Kodachi, while Akane was with Ryoga and Ukyo still held perfume. Cammy and Chun-Li were disgusted to find themselves sharing one cage, while Bison and Honda were no less surprised at finding themselves crowded into the same cramped space. Blanka and Cologne were similarly sharing the same quarters while Ken was hanging solo, much to his surprise and disappointment. They were forced to watch as Nabiki fought Lao and were surprised when she suddenly started doing a striptease. After being informed that the cages were merely an illusion Bison teamed up with Honda to try and break them. However just as Honda was about to try his own luck he was told by Cologne to wait for the right moment. After Nabiki unleashed the Hiryu Shoten Ha Bison and Honda were blown like straws in a hurricane. Bison was apart of Ken’s group when they stormed Phat’s island stronghold. He dispatched the men with his punches while Honda charged his opponents, knocking them aside like a runaway rhino. After the compound was secured and Phat was defeated he and Honda like everyone else were surprised when Akiko suddenly killed him. Notes Tyrone Bison’s history seems to be a combination of the movie and the original game Category:Continuum-59343921